Buttertoast Alliance
"Rising out from the raging sands of North Africa comes the Buttertoast Alliance. It's a big alliance of hero teams that bound together on helping the free peoples of North Africa and the entire Mediterranean to bring together to fight against not only the Subspace Army, but also the Nile River Coalition, the North African Patriotic Front, the terrorists, the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent. This is the truest hope for the Sahara... and, to a small degree, the whole world, including my village." --Su Ji-Hoon, Leaving Kassala The Buttertoast Alliance is a united alliance that is made by the Grand Alliance in the siege of Kassala, but this can be that only many members of these specific teams are all part of the newly-formed Buttertoast Alliance so that they will be using an exremely risky military operation called Operation Buttertoast, which is named after a quote from the Eds in an Ed, Edd n Eddy episode, "Hot Buttered Ed," or a type of food. It is headquartered in Vienna, the capital city of Austria-Hungary, and is headed by the President of Austria, Alexander Van der Bellen. Soon, the founders of the Buttertoast Alliance are the Kids Next Door, Team Magic School Bus, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds and the Preschool Girls. Only to be founded in the middle of the siege of Kassala, they will be starting to use special forces, many other teams and factions available in Africa so that they will kill Tabuu as a goal to complete Operation Buttertoast. Their goal is that they would ultimately destroy Tabuu and defeat the Subspace Army while attempting counter terrorism and attempting to eradicate the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent until the last of them had been removed by either vaccination, sterilization or eradication. Soon, they are very strong to attack at the Subspace Army, but then in the Subspace Civil War, the whole Subspace Army began to fragmentated to take power and strength from Tabuu so that the Subspace Army is losing unity by its fragmentation into 3 (three) factions: the New Subspace Army (the Coalition of the Red Star), the Free Subspace Army (the Grand Alliance) and the First Subspace Order (the Global Liberation Union) so they can help the Free Subspace Army to join the Grand Alliance. In Operation Buttertoast, they are that operation's user so they would help other allies, but they will destroy the Subspace Army, Tabuu, the Radiance, the Global Liberation Union, the Nile River Coalition, the North African Patriotic Front, the Afrika Korps, the Hollow Infection, the Lambent, the Candy Zombies and Bill Cipher. With the the combined strength of the United States, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, the Asian Federation and the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, including the Beleninsk Pact, they will be supported with the help of other allies. Soon, they will destroy the NRC, the NAPF and the Nazi Union to save Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur, but still, the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent will be capable to infect a team and/or enemies, so they will continue to eradicate the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent. For the Buttertoast Alliance, they can only have the most powerful heroes that can be able to defeat Tabuu in the North African Crisis. Many teams from different worlds are all part of Buttertoast Alliance, but sometimes, many African groups and USRAC factions will join the Buttertoast Alliance so that they will have a new hope of the six (6) founding factions and new factions will be starting to help each other and the rest of the Grand Alliance. In the second Thairoye massacre, they killed some Senegalese Tirailleurs, making dissension of Buttertoast Alliance members, even including Jyoti Kaur, Tim Jamal and many others within this alliance who didn't join the CLTO at that time. Also, some of the Buttertoast Alliance members resigned this alliance during the Buttertoast Alliance Exit Event, which turns out to be controversial. After former member factions of the Buttertoast Alliance resigned, they will create the Central Liberation Treaty Organization (CLTO) in the middle of second Thairoye massacre. Sugar Cotletica, Coyolice, Sucreland and Duongland however refused to join the Buttertoast Alliance so that Buttertoast Alliance wasn't to be deserved as a true alliance after being shocked their more war crimes, thus joining the CLTO after they exposed their evil intentions in the middle of the second Thairoye massacre. After the North African Crisis, the Buttertoast Alliance will be stronger like the United States Armed Forces and have higher morale like the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army so that they will help and support many new factions in order to grant their membership to the Buttertoast Alliance. After Operation Taurus, the Buttertoast Alliance Reformation Law is signed. List of Members of the Buttertoast Alliance Founding Members/Main Commanding Factions *Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Girl Union (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) *Kids Next Door (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Preschool Girls (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) *Team Fortress Union (Team Fortress 2) *Team Magic School Bus (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *The Eds (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Members Military Factions *Earth Federation Forces Africa Command (Mobile Suit Gundam/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Sakharlandic People's Army Africa Command (Cuphead/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Schnee Afrika Korps (RWBY/'When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) *Sugarlandic Royal Army Africa Command (Cuphead/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Sudan Revolutionary Front (Real Life) Soviet Factions *LAPA Patrol (PAW Patrol/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Soviet Preschool Girls (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) *Soviet Red Army Force (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) *Team SVET (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Teams *Alolan Pokèmon Gang (Pokèmon) *Autobots (Transformers) *Battletoads (Battletoads) *Ben's Team (Ben 10) *Brown Twins (Back to the Future) *Bunnicula Trio (Bunnicula) *Carmen Sandiego Duo (Where In the World is Carmen Sandiego?) *Craig of the Creek Team (Craig of the Creek) *Dallas Cowboys (NFL/Real Life) *Dragon Team ('Dragon Ball) *Drake and Josh Team (Drake and Josh) *Fairly Odd Team (Fairly OddParents) *Griffin Family (Family Guy) *Guardians of the Galaxy (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Inkwell Isle Girls (Cuphead) (after treaty) *Inspector Gadget Crew (Inspector Gadget) *Las Aguilas de America (Association Football/Real Life) *LazyTown Gang (LazyTown) *Lion Guard (The Lion Guard) *Little Charmers (Little Charmers) *Little Einsteins (Little Einsteins) *Lluvia's Team (Lluviadenoviembre999) *Mission Force One (Miles from Tomorrowland/''Mission Force One'') *Mr. Meaty Crew (Mr. Meaty) *Ned's Declassified Team (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide) *NFL Guardians (NFL Rush Zone) *Odd Squad (Odd Squad) *Out of Jimmy's Head Team (Out of Jimmy's Head) *Outsiders (The Outsiders) *PAW Patrol (PAW Patrol) *Peanuts Gang (Peanuts) *Phoebe's Team (The Magic School Bus) *PJ Masks (PJ Masks) *Resident Evil Team (Resident Evil) *Resistance (Art of War 3) (after building the Behemoth) *Robinson Family (Meet the Robinsons) *Silent Hill Team (Silent Hill) *Simpson Family (The Simpsons) *Spirited Away Team (Spirited Away) *Super Sleuths (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) *Team Aaron Stone (Aaron Stone) *Team Austin & Ally (Austin & Ally) *Team Avatar (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Team Avatar (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) *Team Babar (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Team Bakugan (Bakugan) *Team Beavis and Butthead (Beavis and Butthead) *Team Boss Baby (Boss Baby) *Team Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Team Cybertron (Transformers: Cybertron) *Team Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Team Darkstalkers (Darkstalkers) *Team Dinosaur King (Dinosaur King) *Team Doki Doki Panic (Doki! Doki! Panic!) *Team Enchancia (Sofia the First) *Team Fantastic Max (Fantastic Max) *Team Futurama (Futurama) *Team George Shrinks (George Shrinks) *Team Harry Potter (Harry Potter) *Team Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Team Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Team Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Team JNPR (RWBY) *Team Kirby (Kirby) *Team Lab Rats (Lab Rats) *Team Liberty's Kids (Liberty's Kids) *Team Overwatch (Overwatch) *Team Prime (Transformers: Prime) *Team Ready Jet Go (Ready Jet Go!) *Team Recess (Recess) *Team Regular Show (Regular Show) *Team Rusty Rivets (Rusty Rivets) *Team RWBY (RWBY) *Team Samurai Champloo (Samurai Champloo) *Team Scan2Go (Scan2Go) *Team Sheriff Callie (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Team Smurfs ('Smurfs) *Team Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Team Treasure Planet (Treasure Planet) *Team True Tail (True Tail) *Team Wacky Races (Wacky Races) *Team Wayside (Wayside) *Team Zoey 101 (Zoey 101) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Tenkai Knights (Tenkai Knights) *Thunderbirds (Thunderbirds) *TUFF (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Ulysses Crew (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Underfist (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *We Bare Bears Team (We Bare Bears) *Whisker Haven Crew (Whisker Haven) *WildC.A.T.s (Wildcats) Category:Factions